


Non sono bellissimi?

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Human Experimentation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Un esperimento creato in laboratorio non è umano. Qualsiasi cosa si faccia, non si sta facendo male a nessuno.





	Non sono bellissimi?

**Author's Note:**

> È rimasta incompleta per, credo, almeno 5 anni. Aveva bisogno di una conclusione e di uscire, perché i brividi che mi dà rileggerla mi piacciono ancora.

Mentre lo esamini, cerchi in ogni modo di evitare il contatto visivo. L'uomo ha le mani appoggiate contro il vetro, il volto vicino ad esso. Sembra scrutarti con interesse, come se fossi una nuova creatura che non ha mai visto. Non capisci il perché, ma l'idea di guardarlo in viso ti destabilizza. Ti sembrerebbe di scambiare lo sguardo con un umano, quando sai benissimo che lui, umano, non lo è per niente. Borbotti un paio di frasi, cercando di darti un motivo, per continuare ad eludere i suoi occhi. Continuano a seguirti, ne sei fottutamente convinto.  
Quando lo scanner emette il bip che aspettavi, ti giri in fretta, evitando di guardarlo. Te lo immagini tendere il collo, mentre cerca di raggiungerti con l'unico senso che gli è rimasto a disposizione. Non ti chiama. E' stato addestrato a non farlo. E' stato obbligato a non farlo. Solo quando sei fuori dalla stanza, fuori portata, ti giri per osservare i suoi occhi dalle telecamere. Sono grigi, di un grigio che sfuma nell'azzurro scuro. Non ricordi di aver mai visto degli occhi grigi, prima d'ora.  
  
Quando entri nell'ufficio di Sarif, trattieni a stento un conato di vomito. Sul tavolo di lusso, in un contenitore pieno di liquido conservante galleggiano due bulbi oculari. David sembra notarlo, e con un sorriso vittorioso si avvicina al contenitore, girandolo in modo che tu possa vedere meglio. Le iridi, ora puoi dirlo, sono grigie.  
"Non sono bellissimi?"  
Solo in quel momento riesci a capire la disperata ricerca del contatto visivo. E senti già un altro conato salirti in gola.  
Voleva vederti per l'ultima volta con i suoi veri occhi.  
  
  
"Paziente X?"  
Ti avvicini al vetro, fermandoti ad un passo da esso. Hai ancora il fittone, ma non te ne importa. Hai altro a cui pensare.  
"Sarif ti ha fatto qualcosa?"  
La risposta non arriva. L'altro non ti guarda. Tiene gli occhi chiusi, il corpo chiuso in se stesso. Questa volta è girato drammaticamente verso di te, e sai che non è una posizione incoraggiante. Le gambe al petto, le braccia meccaniche chiuse attorno alle ginocchia, fino a coprirsi il viso.  
Sposti il peso da una gamba all'altra, in impaziente attesa. Appoggi le mani sui vetri, quasi non ti ricordi tutte le volte che l'altro le ha poggiate dall'altra parte, in cerca di un pensiero di contatto. L'esperimento continua ad avere gli occhi chiusi, riesci a vedere le palpebre rilassate. Quando lo chiami, le vedi tremare impercettibilmente.  
"Paziente X. David Sarif… il capo… ti ha toccato? Ti ha fatto qualcosa che non volevi?"  
Provi di nuovo, raccogliendo tutta la tua volontà per non far risuonare il tuo tono a metà tra l'irritato e l'isterico. Nessuna reazione. Arricci il naso, infastidito dal suo continuo silenzio. Batti forte i palmi sul vetro, facendoli tremare.  
"Rispondi, Paziente X!"  
Gridi. Il rumore oscillante dei vetri percossi gli fanno spalancare gli occhi, e lo vedi. Il panico, lo spavento. La paura che verrà nuovamente punito, per qualcosa che non può cambiare né migliorare, come i propri geni, il proprio DNA. Il suono lo attraversa, come un'aggressione, mentre si avvolge ulteriormente in se stesso, cercando di nascondersi ad occhi estranei, di coprire la propria nudità in un osservatorio di vetro.  
Sai bene che prima non si era mai comportato così. Non conoscendo il sesso, non aveva mai provato vergogna nei confronti del proprio corpo. Non lo aveva mai nascosto con tale paura.  
La risposta, ai tuoi occhi, è lampante. Quando David è venuto a controllarlo, si è sentito il suo sguardo addosso. Seguito da feromoni, testosterone e parole lascive. Cerchi di reprimere le immagini, spostando il volto di lato, concentrandoti su uno dei mobiletti pieni di strumenti poco lontano. Carezze. Tocchi. Sai che l'altro non si sarebbe difeso. Che non avrebbe reagito. Non l'ha mai fatto.  
Fare due più due era una cosa istintiva, anche un bambino avrebbe reagito così. E' una reazione umana, ti dici. Ma lui lo è? Chiede una vocina dentro di te.  
Devi fare uno sforzo per tornare a guardarlo. Deglutisci, prima di girare lo sguardo di nuovo su di lui. E' ancora lì, la pelle che trema appena, il volto ormai quasi completamente scomparso, affondato tra le braccia nere.  
Senza pensarci, consideri che deve avere ancora freddo. Sai già senza guardare il termostato che gli altri lo hanno abbassato nuovamente.  
Vorresti lanciargli una coperta, poi rifletti sul fatto che se lo faresti, il team non sarebbe affatto contento. Poi, in fin dei conti, è solo un esperimento.  
"Sarà, ma questa cosa sta iniziando a diventare un po' troppo schifosa."  
Mormori prima di andartene, lasciando l'uomo in quella che ti sembra sempre di più una cella, solo e tremante.  
  
Rifletti attentamente, nei giorni successivi. Pensi a ciò che hai visto, a come ti sei sentito nell'osservare quell'essere... no, quell'uomo. Non parla. Non ha diritti. Ma sente. Non hanno dignità anche gli animali e le piante? Come può non avere un clone di un essere umano, per quanto nato in laboratorio? La sua forma era quella di un essere umano, e forse anche la sua capacità di emozionarsi? Di provare paura, e dolore?  
Inizi a guardare con orrore i file che ti passano sotto gli occhi. Leggere di analisi, rimozioni di organi, campioni di pelle, muscoli, tessuti e sperma ti fa quasi vomitare. Perché li immagini su una persona vera. Come su un bambino, indifeso e incapace di difendersi da solo. Sarebbe servito un adulto, una persona con responsabilità morale ed etica.  
Qualcuno che capiva la gravità della situazione.  
Avresti potuto parlarne con qualcuno, perché tu non ti senti in grado di salvarlo. Non ti senti abbastanza bravo ad evitare tutti i tuoi colleghi, anche per quel piccolo senso di colpa che ti divora. Non è un essere umano. Non è una persona vera, giusto? Perché nessuno lo pensa, a parte te. Ti devi sbagliare per forza, ti dici. Ti devi sbagliare, se tutti i tuoi colleghi, i tuoi conoscenti, i tuoi capi, non lo credono.  
E dall'altra parte, quella richiesta di aiuto, silenziosa, ti dilania ancora.  
Ti copri la testa, i file di Paziente X sullo schermo. Ti copri le palpebre, senza emettere un suono.  
Li avresti ingannati? Saresti riuscito ad ingannare tutti?  
  
La mattina dopo, il laboratorio è in subbuglio. Sarif è furioso. La stanza è vuota, e dell'esperimento non c'è traccia.  
Non si accorgono della falsficazione dei video. Non si accorgono dei file cancellati e sostituiti.  
Sorridi. Perché il tuo cuore ha smesso di piangere.


End file.
